


Today, I'll start our love

by Akicchi



Series: The wolf & the lamb [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I don't know what to saaayyyy, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akicchi/pseuds/Akicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tu sei come me: solo e rifiutato. Sei meglio delle persone, Atlas.»<br/>Atlas.<br/>Il battito cardiaco del lupo aumentò. Era la prima volta che si riferivano a lui così, come se fosse un umano e con un nome. Per gli altri era solo la 'Bestia'.<br/>Ma mai con un nome proprio.<br/>«Io mi chiamo Simon.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, I'll start our love

C'era una volta, non molto tempo fa, un lupo nero.  
Aveva una pelle nera e lucida, bellissima e gli occhi di un azzurro simile al ghiaccio. Era nato quasi mite, ma come tutti i membri della sua specie era costretto a cacciare. Questo canis aveva vissuto allo stato selvatico per i suoi primi tre anni di vita, finendo poco dopo in cattività e nelle mani della vera bestia, l'uomo.  
All'inizio, il lupo teneva tutti a debita distanza e mordeva chiunque si avvicinasse a lui, a volte scappava anche e mangiava cervi - principalmente; ovviamente veniva sempre ripreso e rinchiuso dentro, ma più passava il tempo e più gli donavano un'altra gabbia e con essa, qualche violenza.

  
  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
  
  
  
Diversi anni dopo, il lupo era rinchiuso nella gabbia più lontana dalle altre e più protetta. In quell'anno, un ragazzo era stato assunto come guardiano e, nonostante l'ostilità unita agli avvertimenti dei colleghi, lui aveva insistito per farsi dare in custodia il problematico mammifero.  
Una volta davanti a lui, l'animale tese le orecchie e sollevò la coda mostrandogli i denti: minaccia, aggressività. Il ragazzo non si scompose, mentre si avvicinava sempre di più alla gabbia e tirava fuori dalla tasca le chiavi, cercando quella giusta.

**_Fermo._ **

**_Non aprire._ **

**_Ti mangerà._ **

**_Ha fame._ **

**_Avvicinati._ **

**_Mostrati._ **

**_Ma non giocare a fare l'agnello._ **

Il giovane rimase a pochi passi dalle sbarre, mentre avvicinava una mano ricavando un balzo e uno spintone del lupo, che tentava di uscire, mentre ringhiava.  
I suoi colleghi avevano già finito i loro turni.  
La mano si allontanò lentamente, mentre l'appoggiava su un occhio e l'osservava tramite una pupilla. Questo gesto colpì il canis, cosa che lo portò a fermarsi restando però in guardia, nonostante la confusione che provava.  
«Non ti farò nulla, sta' tranquillo.»  
Non poteva capirlo, lo sapeva, eppure ci stava comunicando. Ci stava provando.  
Il lupo si voltò, iniziando a vagare per la gabbia e il suo spazio, per poi isolarsi nell'angolo finale e accucciarsi, muovendo la coda.  
«Ci si vede domani.»  
Era una promessa, quella.

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
 

Il mattino dopo, facendosi strada tra le gabbie, il ragazzino ritornò; cosa che portò il lupo ad alzare il muso, senza però muoversi dal suo posto con cui l'aveva congedato e, sentendo il rumore delle chiavi, scattò in avanti ringhiando un'altra volta. Il ragazzo rimase fermo, non si muoveva di un millimetro, mentre l'osservava con l'intento di capire cosa lo rendesse inferocito.  
Un uomo si avvicinò a loro con un bastone, mentre lo batteva sul palmo non reggente, osservando i due e strappando dalle mani del collega le chiavi per aprire la gabbia. Il nuovo arrivato lo afferrò per il braccio, cercando di sfilargli l'attrezzatura di mano per poi essere spinto via.  
«Devi farti valere con certe bestie, moccioso: non devi essere gentile con lui, hai idea di quanti problemi abbia recato? Mi sorprendo che sia ancora vivo, questo ammasso di pulci, ma ai bambini piace - quando li ignora.»  
Deglutì.  
Aveva aperto la gabbia, cosa che lo portò ad agire di impulso ed entrare prima che i due potessero avvicinarsi. La mazza atterrò battendo sulla sua testa, eppure il ringhio del canis gli faceva capire che era ancora vivo e con ciò, si mise davanti a lui mentre cercava di allontanare quel mostro.  
«Mi dia la mazza e le chiavi, me ne occuperò io.»  
Un sorriso apparve nelle labbra della belva, portandolo a fare retro-front uscendo dalla gabbia.  
«Sembra che a te piaccia quel lupo, così come a lui piaci te. Sarebbe un vero peccato se ti lasciassi qui dentro, a farti sbranare, vero?»  
Un passo in avanti lo portò ad allungare la mano, prima di vedere le sbarre davanti al proprio sguardo incredulo e sbarrato. Lentamente si voltò, verso la creatura e le sorrise, con delicatezza; come se avesse in mano il suo cuore, dunque doveva fare attenzione o l'avrebbe spezzato.  
Il lupo si sdraiò a terra, abbassando le orecchie: resa.

  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
 

Il più giovane richiuse lo stesso occhio del giorno precedente, mentre tirava fuori dalla propria borsa un pezzo di carne e la lasciò sulla pavimento.  
Nessuno dei due toccò cibo.  
La notte ora li teneva compagnia, mentre rimanevano in silenzio ad osservare le gabbie isolate quanto unite, davanti a loro. Il lupo si allontanava ogni qualvolta che il ragazzo provava ad allungare una mano, ringhiandogli appena ma non come per minacciarlo - come il giorno precedente, forse anche due giorni prima.  
Non sapevano che ore fossero.  
Il ragazzino alla fine riuscì a toccarlo, mentre tuffava una mano sul suo muso e appoggiava la propria fronte contro la sua e chiudeva gli occhi, lasciandogli qualche carezza.  
«E' qui che ti hanno colpito, il più delle volte, vero?»  
Il lupo lo fece indietreggiare con il capo, come ad indicargli che era un sì. Il palmo della mano ora iniziò ad accarezzare quel punto, facendo guaire appena il canis che, in qualche modo, voleva allontanarsi per poi arrendersi. Non gli stava facendo veramente male, aveva un tocco gentile e fragile.  
Era ruvida quella pelliccia, davvero ruvida. Ruvida e dolorosa, come le botte che aveva sicuramente ricevuto in passato, che rispetto a quella ricevuta dal guardiano più anziano.  
Rimasero in quella posizione, la fronte dell'uno contro quella dell'altro.  
«Tu sei come me: solo e rifiutato. Sei meglio delle persone, Atlas.»  
 _Atlas._  
Il battito cardiaco del lupo aumentò. Era la prima volta che si riferivano a lui così, come se fosse un umano e con un nome. Per gli altri era solo la _'Bestia'._  
Ma mai con un nome proprio.  
«Io mi chiamo Simon.» E con queste parole, il ragazzo si rannicchiò mentre gli indicava il cibo. «Mangia, è per te. L'ho portata da casa.»  
Atlas si rifiutò, anzi. Si rannicchiò, mentre muoveva la coda e indicava vicino a sé; Simon gli si avvicinò e, docilmente, si rannicchiò vicino a lui venendo protetto dall'ex indicazione.

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
 

I giorni trascorsero e i due instaurarono un profondo legame, superiore ad un comune rapporto umano/animale. Tra loro c'era una sorta di feeling, ma nessuno sapeva spiegare che tipo di filo conduttore.  
Erano felici insieme, erano le uniche occasioni in cui erano in pace con sé stessi. Questa felicità però non durò molto, ormai il lupo aveva raggiunto la sua vecchiaia e, di conseguenza, era il tempo dei saluti.  
Atlas si spense l'alba della notte in cui Simon gli aveva confessato che, se fosse stato o nato umano - o lui come lupo, si sarebbe sicuramente innamorato di lui.

  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
 

Gli anni passarono e il ragazzo arrivò ai suoi vent'anni: era solo e solitario come un lupo, non allontanava - di sua iniziativa - nessuno, ma non si lamentava.  
Ogni tanto ripensava ad Atlas, al suo primo amico - seppur animale. Ripensava a come era nato, evoluto e concluso il loro rapporto.  
Stava per svoltare per l'università quando una mano lo afferrò per il polso, mentre stringeva la tracolla con la mano, e si ritrovò costretto a voltarsi. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò due occhi color ghiaccio già incantati a fissare i suoi, simili a quelli di un cerbiatto, cosa che lo portò a deglutire e a sbarrare gli occhi. Quella reazione portò l'uomo a sorridere, mentre appoggiava una mano sulla gota del ventenne. Lo stesso identico tocco che aveva fatto il ragazzo, diversi anni prima, a soli diciotto anni, con il suo lupo. Il suo Atlas.  
«Ti ho trovato, Simon.»  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Akicchi is back again, per vostra (s)fortuna, questa volta anche su AO3; in teoria, questa fiction è una piccola allusione ad un'altra mia otp, in quanto i membri sono soprannominati (principalmente da me) 'Bad wolf' e 'Lamb'. Okay, queste cose non interessano a nessuno e sorvolo.  
> Era da un po' che volevo riscrivere qualcosa del genere, plus amo i lupi e sin da piccola ho avuto un debole per essi. Questa cosa è nata come one-shot, ma potrei pensarci di scriverci altri capitoli. ;v;  
> E nulla- Hasta luego, alla prossima! :)


End file.
